


Hidden Behind A Wall, Lies A Vulnerable Rito

by Seaxereddington



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Baby Sidon - Freeform, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, I think?, Insecure Revali, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: Revali wasn't insecure. He was strong and confident in his abilities. He was better than them, he worked harder than any of them. Especially that Hylian knight with little sword that sealed the darkness.Revali let out harsh puffs of air, the scent of blood filling his nose. He winced at the crimson liquid filling his sight.Damn it...Revali was insecure. He wasn't strong and confident in his abilities. He wasn't better than any of them. Especially that Hylian Knight that was named Link.
Relationships: Mipha & Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hidden Behind A Wall, Lies A Vulnerable Rito

**Author's Note:**

> I love Revali, and I'm so sad for him that he had to lose to Windblight ganon. But I'm glad that he recognised Link, I'm just even more sad that since Link didn't know them well, it was pretty awkward. I fell after reading many more fics on the tsundere bird, Revali is a lot more than the cocky bastard because of the fact he nevdr inherited anything other than archery skills. But all of the champions had such abilities, and they were given the extra step through their magical abilities.  
> Revali was the only one that had to work even harder to gain his own, and though at first it doesn't seem like much, it's a masterpiece for someone like Revali.
> 
> Also I was listening to Mario Galaxy music when playing this, so I got a little sentimental.

Ever since a young age, Revali was great at archery. He worked hard of course, but compared to his peers and friends, he was always so much better. Perfect bullseye from the most unstable shots. Everyone looked at to him as a sort of genius from the heavens. And he was proud of that. Even prouder that his parents were overjoyed.

They hugged him every time he won a competition. Kissed him goodnight after a day's of hard work. And celebrated every victory that came his way. He couldn't have dreamed of anything else. He was great and every thought so. He worked hard and was greeted with the appropriate rewards.

Then, an unfortunate event came and went by, sweeping his parents away from him. And a few others. He was sad, hurt and devastated. The realisation didn't kick in until they weren't there to kiss him goodnight after a day's of hard work. To hug him after every competition. And to celebrate his victories. 

The idea hit him hard enough to fall. He fell on the floor, stuck. Close to death. Pain prickling in his heart. Loneliness leaving him empty. It hurt, in a way no one could see. And no one could help. He didn't want to eat, or sleep without his parents. He didn't want anything without them. He was young and needed their codling to grow further. 

Revali focused on his archery instead, to keep his mind away from the pain. The unbearable stings of loneliness. The weirdly empty pain of their disappearance. He didn't like that type of pain. The emptiness made him feel weird. It hurt, because there was nothing and he didn't like feeling nothing.

* * *

Another perfect round of shots. At this rate, Revali might as well start using bomb arrows. It would be better for him to get used to them. They did more damage and allowed for flexible fighting, as well as temporary camouflage for battle. He was using Rito regular arrows, a combination of light with the perfect wood and metal. The best of their kind of course. Zora arrows weren't so bad, but they didn't rely on them as much as Rito did, so there was a lot less effort put unlike their spears. He could admit, seeing one for the first time was amazing. 

Revali had decided to fly around the world a bit, feeling the training get to him. He wanted nothing to rest a little before going back to his rigorous training. Revali realised, as he grew older and older, that he wanted nothing more than the feeling of being recognised, needed and known. All three of which his parents had provided for him. 

The scorching heat and uncomfortably warm air of both Death Mountain and Gerudo desert were unpleasant and unwelcoming at best. Hyrule field was nice and peaceful, greens and soft winds a perfect place for him to fly and relax. But its people did nothing but annoy him. He left the very next day. Zora village seemed to the next best location. He flew over the deep waters, clear and blue. It was nice. 

He landed gracefully, flapping his navy wings to gently descend on the shining and bright floors of Zora's Domain. The air was cool, unlike Gerudo desert. The temperatures were low enough for Revali's feathers, unlike Death Mountain. The people were nice, unlike Hyrule and its castle.It was an enjoyable experience nonetheless. He didn't stay long, leaving as a red tinted zora watched from the throne room, little brother by the her side. 

* * *

He won another competition, and the elder asked him what he wanted as a prize. The dark feathered Rito had come to realise that the man was a lot softer to those who had lost their parents in that event (One he rarely thought about, since it always brought the empty ache in his heart). "A place for me to practice", and so the Flight Range came to be. He spent all his time there, training in the cold with bomb arrows. Often he came home late, the moon having already passed over the sky. Covered in scratches and cuts from failed shots. 

It frustrated him to no end, but bomb arrows were a little more weighted than normal ones, not to mention the time limit he had to adjust his shot. The howling winds of Hebra mountain weren't helping either. But that made the challenge more interesting, something he could appreciate. The Flight Range was a nice place. Quiet, safe for the wind that carried him over the world and the cold his feathers were so accustomed to. 

The Rito had started taking interest in the Flight Range. They wanted to practise archery too and Revali liked to think it was thanks to him. And he allowed it of course, it wasn't too bad an idea. More and more children flew with their parents and/or siblings towards the white and clear snow, shooting small bows as instructed (A sight he missed)

* * *

Today, Revali would finally try out an idea he had for a while now. A way to control an updraft. The Rito could only rely on the wind, never use it for themselves and control it. They were to ride at, at its mercy when flying. But the navy feathered Rito had decided that he was no longer going to be at the wind's mercy. He would control it and fly on his own. 

He would be different, he would be the revolution in the Rito. Their pride that they looked up to (At least, he hoped). Training for hours and hours finally paid off, as the feeling of a strong updraft under his fingers whistled in his ears. Flying up and into the great blue sky in updraft's eye. 

He struggled, losing balance and wobbling before being thrown out. This would take a while. 

* * *

Revali pushed himself of the frozen ground, hands under his warm feathers numb. He panted heavily, letting out puffs of white air. His body ached, the earlier feeling of stone still lingering on his bones.

Revali brought the gale under his hands again, eyes closed and mind focused. He lifted himself into the air, wind pushing him all the way. It howled and growled in his ears, and he felt himself lose balance. The tornado threw him away and fell harshly to the floor. The concrete scratched his skin and ruffled his feathers. He felt the cuts sting, cold wind blowing on them and leaving an icy pain.

"Not good enough. I... Must stay in the eye of the updraft", he chastised himself, letting out puffs of air. The sound of horses and metal clinking brought his attention to... The princess of Hyrule, Zelda. "You know... Your highness, it's rude to eavesdrop", the realisation that they must have been watching him left a sick, disgusting taste in his mouth. They saw his failure, his flubbed attempt. They didn't see the best of him. 

They would never recruit him now. Panic filled his brain and clouded his mind, but he spoke on auto pilot to her response, "However!"

He would just have to prove them wrong.

They watched in awe as the updraft pulled him up, wind howling. He started to lose balance, but he couldn't afford to fall out now. He needed to prove himself, and who better than the princess of Hyrule, who probably came to recruit him? The weight on his chest fell as he pushed himself further into the sky, and let himself glide as he took in all the targets. 

The targets were blown off one by one from the middle, Zelda noticed. Revali was a master marksman, as the Rito had said. He would be essential to controlling Vah Medoh, she thought. He landed on the wooden platforms, with a cocky and confident grin, "If that little, knight of yours losses confidence when seeing me in action, Don't come crying to me", he said, putting emphasis that was painfully clear on his confidence. 

* * *

The ceremony felt stupid. Did blue garbs even mean anything? And title of Champion... Wasn't too bad, but it didn't mean much. He didn't like the Hyrule beds, having to sleep on comfortably on a mattress too small for his body, unable to hand on a hammock. It was brainer as to why he had been lacking in sleep even more lately. 

Watching Hyrulian knights practise archery physically and mentally hurt him. The way they held their bows down to the results were pathetic. If only the were here, to show them how it was done. He found his own place to practice somewhere away from the knights and their atrocious shooting. Revali noticed as he flew around the other Champions had taken to have a small _tea party._ This was exactly why they weren't as worthy as him. 

While he trained day and night, having to make up his own technique, they sat on their designated thrones with their natural born abilities and enjoyed themselves. It wasn't fair at all. _Especially the knight with the darkness sealing sword._

* * *

He was to pilot the divine beast, Vah Medoh. A beast that he could fly, a hawk. It was nice, but he hated the lack of control. Vah Medoh only listened to him when it felt like it, like it had its own personality. He didn't like that. He didn't like the lack of control. 

They returned not too long, (And Revali was thankful to see they had hammocks for him to rest with, god knew his back wouldn't support Hylian _beds_ any longer. It wasn't long before they to go again, but in his time with the other champions - Of which he wasn't spending voluntarily, but instead had been forced by fellow Champion Urbosa - Mipha, Champion of the Zora, had been having trouble with a Lynel. 

_Those things weren't such a big deal. Though their archery skills were slightly impressive, better than a Hylian knight,_ he thought. Mipha would probably he able to take it down, had it not been for their crippling weakness to electricity. And how coincidental that the vile creature resting upon their mountain had use of shock arrows. 

It wouldn't take too long to kill it, Revali thought as he flew over the mountain and took aim. The monster noticed and aimed back. 

* * *

Mipha was surprised to see a certain, navy feathered Rito land before her. She was resting at small room that was specifically made for her, close to Vah Ruta was she ever to need a rest from the Divine beast, (Though considering how well she got along with the beast, the room was practically pointless, but she enjoyed watching Ruta at times from below). 

"Hello, Champion Revali", she greeted kindly, ever the gentle soul she was. He grunted back.

* * *

Their conversation left him reeling. He didn't _need_ tehri help. Not from people that didn't have to work as hard as him. He rubbed his healed shoulder, muscle still a little sore, but not enough to keep him from flying back. He noticed from the corner of his emerald eyes, a little red zora who cried at the sight of him leaving. And Mipha smiling while patting his small shoulder. 

He did mind the lack of control, but he couldn't deny the comfort of having a beast in the air. A place Revali felt he belonged. Not grounded on the floor but free in the air. It was nice when Vah Medoh simply flew above his home village and he could see all the children practising with their parents. 

Revali would later admit that he may have wanted to rely on his fellow champions, even if his pride held him back from seeing the effort they put too. 

* * *

Ganon had finally arrived. And it was time to defeat him. Once and for all. Revali glared at Link as he flew away, but quickly brought his eyes away. He was worried, he'd admit, for the other champions. They wouldn't have much ease in returning to their respective homes and beasts, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he broke through the wind. 

Mipha had the advantage of swimming through water like a flash of lighting, but Daruk's haulking form would slow him down. And a gerudo could only run so fast, even if Urbosa was very physically strong. 

Just as he reached Vah Medoh, malice started form around it and he panicked, seeing the appearance of windblight ganon. He scowled, pulling out the Great Eagle bow and aiming. 

* * *

The wind howled, raindrops falling like icy knives on his feathers. The ganon shot relentlessly, forcing him to dodge. He pulled out three arrows only for them to be blown away as he flew away again. The wind certainly didn't help, pushing his feathers in all directions. He forced the gale to follow him, high into the sky as he took aim again. 

The bomb arrows were perfect! 

A gust of wind from the ganon pushed them away, As long as the wind was on the monster's side, Revali would have a hard time defeating it (He couldn't acknowledge the fact he would lose). A shot hit him, and he fell. Revali let out harsh puffs of air, the scent of blood filling his nose. He winced at the crimson liquid filling his sight. 

_Damn it..._

* * *

He felt so lonely, cold and hurt. Even in death, his wounds ached. His pride was in tatters. Even after all that bragging, he couldn't bring down a part of ganon. He couldn't even help his comrades (They probably didn't even see him in the same way, he was nothing more than baggage) when they needed him the most. And Link wouldn't have the support he needed.

Zelda still hadn't awakened her power. Revali watched at the beasts, filled with malice - Malice that felt as though it suffocated his every being - and turned from their peaceful blue to a blood red, signalling Ganon's control. 

100 long years, he would wait in the same beast that once brought him comfort, shedding tears if disappointment. Still, the remains of his pride refused him the need to send out an SOS (A part of him felt as though it would only make the situation worse. What could a pair of teenagers do?). 

He was a failure, he couldn't even protect his own home. He wasn't the Rito pride. 

He begrudgingly sends an SOS when the other's voices reach him, because maybe it will do something. 

* * *

Link arrived, _finally arrived,_ he corrected. It wasn't as if he wouldn't, afterall he needed the divine beasts on his side. But a part of Revali wanted him to never return. He was too ashamed to face the knight he belittled, only to fail those words. He'd probably laugh or berate him, say _I told you so"._ Because he was right. Revali watched in growing shock as Link fulfilled all demands on the terminals. He's also relieved that Link's usual silence, that he doesn't answer or say anything. 

He's amazed by the knight that he had come to resent. And when he asked him to avenge the fallen warrior, Link does so. And Revali realises he was wrong. So wrong about Link. That the Hylian worked harder, and he was worthy of the title of Hero.

And when he stil, doesn't answer, he's kind of sad, because he wanted to hear him speak and be normal, instead of the silent knight that protected the princess. He wants to know Link better, he realises. He wants to know all the champions better. He always had, but his pride had held him back. And he regrets it. The navy haired Rito treasured his talk with the Zora Champion, and her kindness she'd given him in spite of his saltiness and harsh words. 

He gives Link the technique he'd worked so hard on for many years, and he's glad it's in his hands over anyone else. And then he moves Vah Medoh to rest over Rito village, because he wants to be close to home. He wants to look over it and continue to give it protection, even if by now they had forgotten him. They probably had, since he was nothing more than a forgotten story (Not even a legend). 

* * *

Revali couldn't be more satisfied when Vah Medoh attacks along with its fellow divine beasts. And he couldn't be more happy when Ganon finally disappears. But he's also bitter about leaving things the way he did with Link and Zelda. At the very least, he could amend everything else in death, and rest. Fulfilled he did his part in destroying ganon. 

Revali turns back from the world, a smile on his face. He wasn't the Hero (That was Link, clearly. And Zelda by extension), but he was a Hero. And that was plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> I think him recognising Link after he defeated wind blight ganon was great because it showed character development. He still doesn't allow the true him to be seen, but he opens up a little to the person he was furious at. To the person that he was probably most jealous at. And the realisation that his anger and jealousy were wrong and pointless, changes him in the way he needed 100 years ago. But what makes this sad in a perfect, angsty way is that Link, doesn't properly remember them. I think he does speak to people during breath if the wild. But in the past he didn't. The pressure was too great. But 100 years after, losing every memory he had, he had a small chance to relax. And he kinda does. But that meant, that he didn't know his closest friends and probably stayed silent because he didn't know what to say to them.. And that's heartbreaking.
> 
> The idea of Revali helping Mipha with the lynel and having her heal him was not mine, it was part of another fanfiction that's amazing. I don't remember the name or its creator, but it's under the tag Revali & Mipha. Y'all should do read it. Credit to the person who made it. I hope you don't mind me lightly borrowing the idea.


End file.
